Loving You
by Zashache
Summary: diambil dari lagu D'cinnamons apa yang kau lakukan jika seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus sekarat dihadapanmu? apakah kau masih bisa untuk menyangkal tidak mencintainya selama ini? MxM, OneShot


dia berdiri disana,menungguku untuk datang ketempatnya,

Hiaaa

Aye kembali dengan fict angstnya kembali….

(sebenernya sih ini fict luama bgt, baru ketemu kemarennn…

sedikit dipermak, dikirain permak lepis kali yeh XD akhirnya jadilah fict ini, hehehehe XD)

emang sengaja ngasih judul sama dengan lagu "loving you" D'cinnamons, dan dianjurkan untuk mendengarkannya selama membaca fict ini X3

© Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

_dia berdiri disana,menungguku untuk datang ketempatnya,_

_tapi aku tidak mau kesana,aku tidak mau bertumpu pada orang lain…tapi dia tersenyum dengan lembut,senyuman lembut yang membuatku menjadi nyaman…tapi…_

"JANGAN MATI!!" teriak mello, melihat matt yang dibawa oleh perawat dan dokter menuju keruang ICU,tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan luka tembakan disekujur tubuhnya, matanya yang terbuka sedikit lalu melihat kearah mello.

"mel…."kata matt pelan, dia bahkan melihat mello sudah seperti bayangan blur. "bertahanlah! Kau tidak akan mati!"  
kata mello panik sambil mengegam tangan matt kencang2,

takut untuk melepaskannya…

matt kemudian tersenyum.mello yang melihat senyuman itupun kaget, apa maksudnya? Apa artinya? "dia sudah ada disini…menjemputku…"kata matt pelan. "apa?"mello menjadi tidak mengerti.

Lalu matt masuk kedalam ruang ICU.dan mello tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk kedalam…. Apa…? Apa maksud dari senyuman itu….?

_Aku telah menyiakan2 cintanya,menyiakan2 tubuhnya,menyiakan2 ketulusannya untuk berada disisiku selamanya,dan aku tidak menghargai cintanya yang begitu tulus…_

Mello kemudian duduk dikursi dekat ruang ICU,melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah merah,darahnya matt….darah yang telah dia keluarkan untuk melindungi seseorang yang begitu berharga sampai2 dia tidak menghargai tubuhnya sendiri…

Kemudian mello mengingat saat2 dimana dia bersama matt.matt yang tersenyum boyish,selalu bermain dengan console gamenya,tidak pernah mau untuk berjalan keluar,selalu menunggu untuk mello yang melakukannya duluan. Matt yang selalu ada disisinya,mengobati luka bakarnya,mengobati luka kekalahannya…

Tapi mello tidak pernah menganggapnya,selalu menggunakannya untuk mencapai apa yang dia inginkan,selalu membuatnya sakit dan tersiksa…..tapi mello malah mendapatkan senyuman tulus darinya, dan matt mematuhi perintahnya tanpa bertanya dan komplain..

"ah….."kemudian air mata turun dari mata birunya,air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah jatuh….. "kenapa….?"Tanya mello.air mata itu semakin banyak,membuat dadanya sesak,dan hampir tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "mengapa aku menangis?"

_akhirnya kusadari kau adalah orang yang kucintai,kusadari kalau aku mencintaimu,telah kusadari aku selalu menyakitimu selama ini,dan kau membalasku dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus dan tanpa dosa…maafkan aku kekasihku…_

para perawat lalu mendadak keluar dari ruang ICU. "panggil dokter Nathan! Pasien tidak stabil! Dan jantungnya hampir tidak berdetak!"teriak perawat itu kepada perawat lainnya yang berada dipojok.

Mello tahu ada yang salah,ada yang benar2 salah,dia ingin bertanya,tapi para perawat itu masuk kembali kedalam ruang ICU.dengan segera dokter berlari kedalam. Air mata mello semakin banyak.dan ada rasa takut yang menyelinap kedalamnya hatinya….

"tidak…."dia tahu Ini hal yang buruk.dia akan kehilangan matt,dia tidak akan melihat senyumannya lagi untuk seumur hidupnya,tidak akan melihatnya tertawa lagi, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang melindunginya dari dunia….

"tidak!!"bantah mello.dia lalu menempatkan kepalanya ditangannya, dan menangis…. isakan kecil terselip diantara tangisan2 itu….mello terus berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk,yang dimana ini tidak akan pernah terjadi,berharap untuk bangun dari semua ini…perlahan2 dia menutup matanya, dan tak lama kemudian….

dia mengangkat kepalanya, membuka matanya, dan melihat sosok matt yang berdiri keluar dari ruang ICU seperti bayangan._'mel..'_dia tersenyum dengan lembut,seperti biasanya….dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dia berjalan kehadapan mello."ma….matt…?"kata mello yang tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

'_kini kau harus berdiri sendiri…..'_kata matt yang memeluknya.mello dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya,dengan perlahan2 matt memegang muka mello dan menciumnya dengan perlahan,memberikan kehangatan yang sungguh sangat menyenangkan,penuh dengan hasrat dengan kenikmatan…

"matt…kau…."mello kemudian melihat kematt yang berlumuran darah itu. _'aku akan terus menjagamu….sampai kau bisa menemuiku…'_kata matt pelan.lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari mello. "matt!!"teriak mello.dan mendadak dia membuka matanya, Benarkah tadi itu nyata?  
"matt…"kemudian dia menghapus air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian perawat dan dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. "………"dengan wajah tidak berekspresi dia mendatangi mello. "……."mello tahu ada yang salah. "maafkan kami….kami tidak bisa menolongnya…"kata dokter itu.

Mello terkejut.dan dokter itu meninggalkannya. Dan diikuti dengan meja yang diatasnya ada tubuh yang ditutupi dengan kain berlumuran darah. "tunggu!" lerai mello.lalu dia perlahan2 membuka kain itu.dan menemukan tubuh matt yang kaku dan dingin.

"matt….."mello mengigit bibirnya bergitu kencang sampai bibirnya berdarah. "dasar bodoh!!"teriaknya.lalu dia memukul2 tubuh matt yang tidak bernyawa itu. "kalau kau tidak melindungiku kau pasti akan hidup! Aku membencimu matt!! Aku membencimu!!"teriak mello.

Lalu tubuh matt dibawa pergi. Mello masih berdiri ditempat yang sama.kemudian menanggis lagi. "I hate you matt…" katanya berulang2 kali. _'I love you too my mello…'_

Tiba2 suara matt terdengar.hanya sebentar dan cepat.

Mello mendengar perkataannya.

Lalu dia menanggis didepan ruangan itu.tapi tangisan itu dibarengi dengan senyuman kecil.senyuman yang akan selalu mengingatkannya kepada matt… "terima kasih…telah mencintaiku selama ini….mail…"katanya pelan.

_Kini kau hilang dari pandanganku,hilang selamanya dalam kehidupanku….tapi aku tahu,kau selalu berada disana,walaupun tubuhmu tidak ada…..sosokmu akan selalu akan kuingat selamanya,aku selalu berdoa untukmu setiap malam…_

_Terima kasih…telah berada didalam kehidupanku…_

Jelek ga sih bo? ;

I present this fict for someone that really I love, but he doesn't realize that I'm "there…."

I just Loving you, That's all.

Sankkyyuuu yang udah baca fict jelek ini! :D


End file.
